Trilogy
by J4M3Z XO
Summary: A Trilogy of drabbles that give an insight into Puck and Santana's relationship in Season 1. Set to lyrics from songs off of The Weeknd's up-and-coming album, The Trilogy. Rated M 'cos of mentions of sex. Please Read and Review. Happy Halloween!


**Valerie**

* * *

_"Valerie, why pretend you trust in me? Valerie, you'd rather this than be alone"._

* * *

Wiping her dried tear-track mascara from her puffy eyes, Santana looks at herself in a mirror and is, not for the first time, struck down by how much of a mess she sees. And she knows that it's all her fault.

She knows that fucking every now and then with him isn't love, because it just isn't but that doesn't stop her head from jerking up and the smile lighting up her face when he talks to her, calls her, or even texts her.

It might be because she's scared of her homosexual feelings, but she looks forward to meeting him, at least once a week, and connecting with him.

You see, sex isn't just sex for Santana. It's what makes her cold blood-pumping heart come alive again after being frozen by her inner bitch, which, it turns out, surfaces more often than not.

So, when Puck walks past her to a chair behind her and he winks nonchalantly in her direction, slipping his phone into his pocket, she feels the goosebumps cover her skin and the hairs rise on her neck. Sex is excitement, sex is a rush, and sex gives life.

She knows she shouldn't be attached to him, _either_, but he was the one who took her virginity, despite her glaring reputation. She knows he sleeps around, so she heeds the warnings from Quinn, Britt and even Man-hands Rachel, because, she needs Puck to feel alive.

Even when, 4 out of 7 days a week, she cries herself to sleep with loneliness, she knows she still needs it, because she'd rather have sex with a well-known player, and stay broken-hearted, than be alone...

* * *

_'Til Dawn_

* * *

_"Just wrap your legs around my waist/I won't stop until you ask me/Don't you worry 'bout messing up my sheets/ 'Cos unlike you I've got nothing to hide._

* * *

Puck knows about her problems, in fact, it's disturbingly obvious. Especially when she calls him - drunk, high or just crying. He knows she hurts and he does feel for her, but she never speaks to him about it.

And who's he to complain? If she likes to relieve her stress through sex, then he's all for it, even if she forces him to always wear protection but, at least that would mean no second baby-gate.

He wouldn't even ask her to have sex with him if she didn't want to,and if she told him 'no', then he would stop,but she's all for it, and he asks no questions. Even when he sees the tears glimmering in her eyes when she turns up, soaked to the bone with the obvious hint of alcohol on her breath, a formerly silky, red dress now damp and muddy.

Whatever she wants, she gets, but even he knows that she will never have love.

The next day, they are both extremely tired.

* * *

**_Wrong_**

* * *

_"I'm so wrong/I'm so wrong/To let you in my home/ Now you know where I sleep..."_

* * *

Anyone in his place could see, from afar, that Santana's growing attached to him, but Puck chooses to ignore it. The truth is, he's grown closer to Santana, even with the crappy circumstances, he knows the signs of her implosion; from both her verbal language - more curse words and some _sexy_ Spanish, to her body language - suggestive dancing or attacking a random girl for no reason, or how she acts around him. He just knows.

So, when she begins to talk in only Spanish, curse words, and Spanish curse words, he knows she's losing herself, and when she full-on punches Rachel in the face for just suggesting Santana could be a little better with her effort in Glee Club, or when she doesn't talk to him all week, he knows she'll turn up at his door, and he guesses correctly when Thursday comes around, and he is slightly worried about her, so he drives her directly from school to his house, just so that she can't get drunk beforehand, or worse.

They start some light making out, and she's trembling, so, by the time he's reaching between her legs, she's bawling, and he has to stop, because this couldn't look more like rape.

"Something wrong, Lopez" He asks, his voice casual, but his eyes betray his concern and she smirks through her tears.

"I didn't know you could care for anything except you and your stupid mohawk, _Puckerman_" She says, but her voice breaks, and Puck does something her never thought he would; he hugs her, tells her to let it all out and he holds her whilst she falls.

And, when the sun comes up, no sex has been had, but he notices her smile, and realises that their..._arrangement_, has just reached the next level. And he's terrified, because he's just made a fatal mistake.


End file.
